


A Thief

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 大锤小基，一个关于治愈心灵的故事





	A Thief

Thor抓住了一个贼。  
他站在麦当劳的柜台前，点完了餐，在掏钱包的时候摸到了那只意图不轨的手。他反应很快，一下子就抓住了这瘦小的手臂，拧着那条胳膊把小偷拽到自己面前。  
原来是个瘦得皮包骨头的男孩儿，看着也就五六岁的模样，不知道多久没洗的头发乱七八糟地支棱在头上，还有几撮儿粘在了一起。小男孩儿垂着头，瑟瑟发抖地站在Thor面前，任凭手腕儿被眼前高大的男人攥得发紫也不肯说一句话。  
“说！你叫什么！”  
“受害者”Thor厉声问道，可回应他的只有一片沉默。男孩儿不知道哪儿来的勇气，打定了主意似的不理会Thor的责问，哪怕那怒吼能让来犯的敌人都抖上三抖。  
没有得到回答的Thor又接着问了好几个问题，可男孩给他的回答却都是相似的：耷拉的脑袋，发颤的身子，落在脚尖上的视线和紧闭的嘴。接二连三的询问让Thor身后的队伍躁动起来，不耐烦的人群不停抱怨着，Thor只好向售货员道歉，扯着男孩儿退出了队伍，走到了店门外。  
“我再问最后一遍，你叫什么。不回答的话我就送你去警察局。”  
威胁的话语如同被投入湖泊的石子，终于激起了情绪的涟漪。警察局让男孩儿害怕起来，他猛地抬起他的小脑袋，被恐惧填满的眼睛哀求地望着Thor，男孩儿用他带着些许哭腔的声音说道：  
“求求您了，好心的先生。求求您别把我送去警察局，他们会把我送进孤儿院，我不想回那儿去！”  
这下轮到Thor愣住了。男孩儿那双绿幽幽的眼睛直直地探进了他心底，灰扑扑的小脸与那张令他魂牵梦绕的面孔渐渐重合。是的，在彻底放弃希望的第六年里，Thor重新遇见了他的弟弟。  
“…Loki？”  
一定是过去年月里的祷告太过虔诚，奇迹终于发生在Thor身上，他彻底被迎面而来的喜悦砸昏了头，竟怀疑起这天赐的恩典。他双唇嗫嚅，颤抖着念出了这沉寂已久的名字，小心翼翼地证实着心中的猜想。  
“求求您了，我向您保证我再也不偷东西了…”  
男孩儿还颓自沉浸在可能会重新被送回孤儿院的忧虑中，他自顾自地向Thor求着情，完全没有注意从Thor口中吐出地那个轻得不能再轻的名字。  
“Loki。”  
稚嫩的童声叩开了记忆的大门，翻涌的回忆如海浪般冲刷着Thor的大脑，他心中的猜测一点一点地被证实，他得竭力克制自己内心的欣喜，免得吓到他小小的弟弟。Thor蹲了下来，如同对待什么稀世珍宝似的，用袖子轻轻蹭去男孩儿顺着脸颊滑落至下巴的泪。激动的情绪让Thor连气息都变得不稳起来，他用颤抖的声音再一次说出了记忆中逐渐晦暗的名字。  
“求求您…什么？”  
这次男孩儿可听清了，他胡乱抹去脸上残留的泪水，一双布满血丝的眼睛迷惑地看着眼前这个突然温柔起来的男人，他知道，男人突然转变的态度完全是因为那个陌生的名字，在对过去一无所知的男孩儿眼里，Thor似乎认错了人。  
“你是我弟弟，不记得了么？”  
Thor不能也不敢想象沦落至此地Loki到底经历了什么，他心疼的要命。面对着眼前的小流浪汉，Thor觉得自己整颗心都柔软下来，一时间，他甚至不知道该用什么样的语气来帮Loki回忆起过去，他只能握着Loki的小手，柔声提醒着。  
“您肯定是认错人了…我是个孤儿，打出生那天起就被扔到了孤儿院门口。”  
男孩儿贪恋Thor掌心的干燥与温暖，可流浪生活训练出来的生存本能却在他脑中拉响了警报。除了自己，永远不相信任何人，尤其是那些比烟花还容易消逝的爱，这近乎于残酷的法则在男孩儿的脑中一遍遍回响，让他不得不从这迷人的温度中抽出手掌。  
“你不是孤儿，你是我弟弟，你叫Loki。”  
男孩儿的话语让Thor皱起了眉头，而那谨慎的态度更是让他不悦。他不满地打断了Loki，一双眼睛紧紧盯着眼前惶恐不安地小家伙。  
“我们之间发生过很多故事，这得花好长一段时间解释给你听。但我很抱歉没能在第一时间找到你Loki，这是我作为哥哥的失职。”  
成人的世界向来弱肉强食，手无寸铁的孩子若是想要生存，自我保护是要学会的第一项本领。从男孩儿眼中透出来的不信任让Thor无端端地想起动物世界中弱小的食草动物幼崽，也是用同样的方式，抵御着一切可能危及生命的事情。Thor无奈地叹了口气，他理解Loki对于他的警惕，毕竟现在的他对于Loki来说，只不过是一个态度并不怎么友善的陌生人罢了。想要打破心与心之间的隔阂，还有着好长一段路要走。  
道阻且长，正当Thor在心中默默感慨时，男孩儿腹中的饥鸣拽回了他的意识。Thor知道他的机会来了，可能这个比喻并不是十分恰当，但博得小动物的信任都是从投食开始的，不是么？他站起来，低头看着瘦小的男孩儿，问道：  
“咱们边吃边聊？”  
公园的长椅上，一大一小分享着从麦当劳打包回来的午餐。或者更准确地说，Thor看着他不知道饿了多久的弟弟正狼吞虎咽地消灭着儿童套餐和一小部分本该属于他的炸鸡。Thor时不时给双手被食物占满的男孩儿递上可乐，防止他被噎着。  
“你刚才说孤儿院？”  
听到孤儿院几个字，男孩儿疯狂地咳嗽起来，他还是被噎住了。Thor没想到Loki会对这个地方这么敏感，他赶紧递上可乐，又轻轻拍打着男孩儿的脊背，好让那口没嚼烂的食物赶紧顺下去。  
“我不会把你送回去的，我发誓。”  
男孩儿连吞了好几口可乐才让卡在喉咙里的鸡肉滑进食管，他抬起头，戒备地看着坐在他旁边的大个子。Thor无可奈何地对上男孩警备的眼神，他只好伸出一只手，做出起誓的动作，对男孩儿承诺道。  
男孩儿犹豫了一会儿，他垂下眼眸，长长的睫毛在他苍白的小脸上投下一小片阴影，盖住了眼睛中闪烁的情绪。过了有一会儿，像是终于下定了决心似的，男孩儿再次张口，只不过这次软糯的嗓音却诉说出了令人胆寒的故事。  
“我是从那儿逃出来的。”  
Loki深吸了一口气，陷入回忆，对着身旁莫名令他安心的陌生人诉说起他不忍回首的童年与往事。  
“其实现在的生活真的已经比孤儿院好多了，至少我不用提心吊胆地活着”Loki突然捏紧汉堡的小手暴露了他内心的恐惧，他顿了顿，平复了一下内心的慌乱继续说道，“霸凌在孤儿院是件很常见的事情，大点的孩子经常围殴新来的或者没那么强壮的孩子，孤儿院的老师是不会管地，她们早就见怪不怪了。”  
“不过我不是因为被欺负才逃跑的。我有自己的办法，那些只会使用暴力地傻大个没有一个能占了我的便宜。”  
说到这儿，男孩儿的微微笑了笑，似乎是想起恶作剧得逞的喜悦和欺凌者的惨状。  
“不过后来有一次，院长把我叫进了他的办公室。他说我是孤儿院里最漂亮的孩子，“说到这儿，Loki停顿了好一会儿，他得鼓足勇气，才能面对心底那道愈合不了地创口，“然后他把手伸进了我的衣服里。”  
对于那些不堪回首的往事，Loki并未细说，只一句话带过罢了。可越是这样的轻描淡写，Thor愈发觉得愤怒，那些如同火山般爆发出来的怒意差点烧干他本就所剩无多的理智。他设想过无数可能，可饶是他想破了头，也完全无法想到这样的恶行。此刻的他，在愤怒的同时，只觉得悲哀，他不清楚究竟是自己太过善良，还是这个世界早就堕落至地狱的深渊。  
“虽然我躲开了，但我总觉得我不能继续在那儿待下去了。于是我趁着孤儿院开放日的机会逃跑了。”  
敏感的男孩儿察觉了Thor的愤怒，所以，在故事的末尾，他故意带上了点轻快的语气，妄图缓和这凝重的气氛。不过这终究不过是一场徒劳罢了，男孩儿看着被Thor捏到变形的纸杯和青筋暴裂的手臂，眨了眨眼睛。不知为何，他竟体会到了几分眼前这个陌生男人内心的想法，于是他咽了口唾沫，又开口道：  
“别白费力气了，你扳不倒他的。我听说他和市长有着什么非比寻常的关系。”  
Loki的早熟是击溃Thor的最后一根稻草，他衰颓地把脸埋进了手掌。自责是从他心底生长出来的怪兽，此刻终于挣破了一直禁锢着的牢笼，几近疯狂地吞没了Thor。的确，他是如此感谢这场命运的重逢，可此时的他却又如此痛恨这场造化弄人。吝啬的命运从未眷顾过谎言之神，哪怕是重新赐予了Loki生命，可却依旧剥夺了他本应拥有的幸福童年，与过去如出一辙。这个想法让Thor崩溃，若不是顾虑着身侧的Loki，Thor怕是早已泪流满面。他一遍遍地深呼吸，一遍遍地告诫自己要冷静，直到一股微小地力量抚上了他的脊背。  
是Loki。Thor惊讶地从掌心中抬起头，才发现他幼小的弟弟正轻轻抚摸着他的脊背，传递着无声的安慰。Loki的乖巧加重了Thor的内疚，他当即就在心里做了个决定。于是Thor从公园的长椅上站了起来，他伸出手抱起了坐在椅子上仰头望着他的男孩儿，仔细地搂在怀里。  
“咱们回家。“他说。  
所有人都说Thor对Loki宠得有些太过头了。  
这种弥补式的宠爱从Loki被带回来那天开始，随着时间的推移与日俱增。单是从儿童房里被堆成小山的玩具就可以看出一二，更别提睡前的床头故事和晚安吻，甚至到最后，Thor把他们俩的卧室都搬到了一起，只为了能够安抚午夜被梦魇困扰的男孩儿。  
可好在Loki受的起这份宠爱，不像别的捣蛋鬼，胡闹起来恨不得上房揭瓦，Loki简直听话得令人感动，比方说，他从不挑食，哪怕是碰上再不喜欢吃的胡萝卜也能乖乖咽下；再比方说，他从不淘气，可以一个人安安静静地看一个上午的故事书。Loki的笑是他的伪装，这甜美又略带着几分腼腆的笑脸蒙骗了所有人，所以当宫中的物件接二连三的失踪时，也自然没人怀疑到这只小狐狸头上。  
可狐狸总有露出尾巴的一天。  
当管家匆匆赶来书房时，Loki正坐在Thor怀里翻着童话书，书的旁边摆着的巧克力曲奇和橙汁还没来得及吃上一口。现在是休息时间，Thor对管家的突然造访感到奇妙，他抱着Loki抬起头，不明所以地看着挂着一脸难言之隐表情的管家。  
老管家为难的眼神落在了男孩儿身上，被Loki敏锐地察觉。还未等Thor开口，小男孩儿就跳下了Thor膝头，他晃了晃手中的书本，对Thor说：  
“这本看完了，我去换一本。”  
说完，他就蹦蹦跳跳地跑出了书房，还贴心地为大人们关上了门。直到彻底看不见Loki的身影，Thor才把视线转回到老管家身上，他用询问的眼神看着面前这位欲言又止的老人。  
“陛下，负责清洗衣服的侍女在小殿下的玩具熊里发现了这些东西……”  
老管家把从小熊肚子里掏出来的东西一样一样地摆在了Thor面前，小到吃饭时用到的刀叉，Thor签阅文件时用到的钢笔，大到Thor的领带和手表，老管家前前后后一共摆出了十几样东西，全都是这两个月以来消失的玩意儿。  
老管家的意思不言而喻，Thor皱着眉头看着摊了一桌子的证据。老管家见状，也不好多言，他向他的主人鞠了一躬，便退出了书房。不大的书房只剩下Thor一人对着这一桌子的零碎发愁。他本以为足够的爱与陪伴能够矫正Loki的不当行为，可现实却给他迎头一棒，Loki的行为问题在他不知道的地方已经发展到了如此严重的地步。Thor觉得自己挺失败，他不知道该用什么样的方式在不伤及Loki自尊心的情况下来和他的小男孩儿探讨这个问题。  
生活中处处充满惊喜，或者惊吓。当Thor还在头疼对策时，Loki就拿着新的故事书回到了书房。措不及防的开门让他们俩都傻了眼，Thor慌慌张张地站起来，企图掩饰桌子上的东西，只是可惜，还是被眼尖得男孩儿看见了。上一秒还挂在男孩儿脸上的笑容在下一秒就垮了下来，Loki扔下了故事书，夺门而逃。小孩儿自然是跑不过大人的，Thor没费多大力气就抓住了逃跑的Loki。他一把捞起不断挣扎的男孩，转身就回了书房。  
重新回到书房的Loki就像是泄了气的皮球，他被安置在他专属的小椅子上。男孩儿低着头，半长的头发垂在脸颊两侧，挡住了表情，。Loki猜，他接下来一定会面对如同暴风雨般的愤怒与责罚，或许，他要被赶走了。  
可Thor的态度着实让Loki惊讶，他可没有像Loki想象中那样，不分青红皂白地发一顿脾气。相反的，Thor只是拖过来了张椅子，他坐在Loki对面，低声询问起事情的缘由。  
“可以跟我说说为什么吗，Loki？”  
Thor的温柔并没对缓解Loki的心情起多大作用。羞愧混杂着恐惧紧勒住小家伙的脖子，Loki几乎要喘不上气。  
“Thor，哥哥，或者说，好心的先生。一直以来，我觉得这一切都是假的。就像是灰姑娘那个故事一样，火柴灭了，就要回到一无所有的现实了。”  
说这话时，Loki小小的身体颤抖起来，Thor把桌上的橙汁端了过来，哄着小家伙喝下去，等Loki情绪平复了些，他才接着问。  
“你怎么会这样想呢，亲爱的？我从接你回家的那天就跟你说过了不是么？这里就是你的家，而我永远都是你的哥哥。”  
“请原谅我。我想我得抓住些什么，好让我的心落下来。我只是证明这一切并不是我的幻觉。”  
Loki的声音越来越低，他摇了摇头，不敢看Thor的眼睛。 Thor语塞了，面对Loki，他无话可说。他要怎么告诉Loki曾经那场惨烈的战争呢，他也实在不知道该如何敲开这围在受伤的心灵周围的堡垒的城门。眼下他唯一能做的，就只有坐在Loki旁边，像个傻瓜似得看着这一切。  
午间的插曲让兄弟俩度过了沉重的晚餐时间。Loki一反常态地坐在离Thor最远地位子上，飞快地吞下盘子中的食物后便离开餐桌，回到自己的房间。Loki早早的离席让Thor也没了胃口，他草草咽下肉排，用餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，也离开了餐厅，朝着他们的卧室走去。  
“想不想去海边散散步，小朋友？”  
Thor从一团被子中扒出了Loki，理亏的小男孩儿没又拒绝，他乖乖地爬下床，跟在Thor身后，走出了房间。  
新Asgard有着漫长而曲折地海岸线，各怀心事的兄弟俩一前一后地沿着高高的堤坝走着。日头西沉，归巢的倦鸟在暮色中飞行，海浪伴随着唰唰的声响撞上岩滩的巨石，溅起了一片飞沫，咸湿的海风在撩起了兄弟俩额前的碎发的同时也带走了暑气。  
一只不知从哪儿窜出来的小狗跑到了兄弟俩的脚边，棕色的小东西尾巴摇得飞快，绕着Loki的腿撒欢，亮晶晶的眼睛盯上了Loki手里冰激凌。  
小孩儿和小动物对彼此有着天生的吸引力，被“小磨人精”缠上地Loki不由自主地蹲下身子，抚摸起小狗柔顺地皮毛，而他手里的那根冰激凌，也毫不意外的成为了小狗的战利品，巴咂着嘴的小动物吃得正欢，也点亮了Loki沉了一整个下午的脸。Thor抱着双臂站在不远处看着这温馨的一幕，一个好主意突然从他心底冒了出来。  
“想养么？”  
Thor双手撑在膝盖上，弯下腰问道。  
“可以么？”  
听见声音，蹲在地上的男孩儿扬起头看着他的哥哥，眼睛中的期待清除了先前的阴霾。  
“为什么不能呢？你想叫它什么？”  
Thor摸了摸Loki软绵绵的头发，应允了男孩儿的请求。  
“叫花生怎么样？”  
听见Thor的允许，Loki的眼睛都亮了起来，包含在其中的兴奋像星星似的闪烁着光芒。  
“好，那就叫花生。听着，Loki，从今天起，花生就是你的了。它完完全全地属于你，任何人，包括我在内，都无权夺走它。”  
Thor这番话对于Loki来说，有点太深奥了。蹲在地上的男孩仰着头，似懂非懂地看着Thor，等待着下文。 “我们之间发生过很多很多故事，其中的一些，等你再长大些我就会告诉你。只不过有一点，我希望你能永远记住，在这里，这个国家，无论是过去、现在或是将来，永远有一半是属于你的。就像你和你的花生一样，任何人都没资格剥夺。也许你现在仍不相信，但别害怕，也别急着自我怀疑，在将来的某一天，我会把全部的真相都告诉你。” 随往事一知半解的小家伙歪着头思考Thor这含糊其辞的话，吃完了冰激凌的小狗不耐烦了，摇着尾巴汪汪叫了两声。Thor看着面前的一大一小，在内心埋怨自己，是不是说得太多，但他又很快释然，毕竟这些话，就是他一直以来想要告诉Loki的，不管是以前那个混蛋弟弟，还是眼前这个乖到让人鼻头发酸的小家伙。 “行了，去玩吧。看起来你的新朋友已经等不及了。” Thor拍了拍Loki的脑袋，轻轻推了小家伙一把。小动物率先冲了出去，得到准许的Loki犹豫地回头看了一眼Thor，终究耐不住心性，不一会儿就追了上去，一人一狗闹成一团。 站在原地的Thor哑然失笑，他看着越跑越远的男孩儿，松了口气。 他当然知道现在的Loki听不懂他这番话的意思。 但又有什么关系呢？他们俩的时间可长着呢。


End file.
